As wireless technology evolves, the number and variations of wireless communications protocols increase and may encompass multiple operating modes, including half-duplex modes, full duplex modes, multiple frequency bands, and various transmit power levels. As a result, wireless communications products may need to provide support for many such protocols and frequency bands. Tens of frequency bands may need to be supported, such that a receive path for each frequency band may have a dedicated surface acoustic wave (SAW) or bulk acoustic wave (BAW) bandpass filter. Therefore, a wireless communications product may have tens of SAW or BAW filters, which tend to be expensive and relatively large. Further, as semiconductor integration technologies evolve, wireless communications products are moving toward integrating as much functionality as possible on a single semiconductor die. Such a die may be called a system on a chip (SoC). As a result, tens of sets of receive connections may be required between receive circuits on an RF front end module and filtering and down conversion circuitry in an SoC. Such receive connections may occupy a significant portion of layout areas and may present challenges in keeping RF signals isolated from digital signals. Thus, there is a need for an RF front end module that can reduce or eliminate SAW and BAW filters and can reduce the number of receive connections between the RF front end module and the SoC.